Twisted
by HikariChan19
Summary: Mimi and Izzy are in love Izzy gets shot and Mimi's Preg...HEY READ THE STORY ALREADY!


~ You Never Know What Will Happen ~  
  
~*~Hikari~Chan~*~  
  
Authors note: Ok guys this was my very first Fan-Fic. I have more but I haven't bothered to type them up. This story umm…can you say sappy? Yeah it's the sappiest thing ever created. But in any case please R&R!!!! I'll have my other stories up soon and I promise they'll be like 10X better than this ( Anyway for now Just read and tell me what you think.  
  
Love always  
  
~*~Hikari~Chan~*~  
  
  
  
The sky was light blue and the cherry blossoms were lightly showering the  
  
dirt path that Sora and Tai were walking on. Sora turned to Tai, whispered  
  
into his ear, and spoke softly into his ear.  
  
"Tai sweetie we've been going together for eight years now and  
  
well…" her voice was cut short. Tai stared deeply into Sora's eyes  
  
and kissed her softly on cheek, then he took her hands. He spoke  
  
softly to her.  
  
"Sora, I love you more than life itself. We have been together for  
  
eight years. I don't know what I would do with out do with out you."  
  
As he said that the sun came out and shined brightly upon the couples  
  
face. Tai reached for sora's hands, and again looked deeply into  
  
Sora's eyes. "Sora, my darling, sweetie, buttercup, angel…" He knelt  
  
down on one knee, still staring into the eyes of his beloved. "Sora,  
  
will you…will you marry me?"  
  
"Of course! Yes!" Sora said in a blurry combination of a bubble and  
  
a cry. "I thought you would never ask me!" She held him as close  
  
and tightly as she could.  
  
"YESS!!!" Tai Shouts, "I have the most wonderful gurl in the world!"  
  
  
  
Peering out from behind, the rose bushes were Izzy and Mimi.  
  
Mimi had one of her many glazed over looks on her face as she sighed  
  
and said, "Awww that's so sweet… I wish someone would do that for me."  
  
Izzy got a look as though he were going to wet his pants as she said this.  
  
Izzy began to think to himself: "Now she wants me to ask her to  
  
marry her, I knew spying on Tai was a bad idea! I know I love Mimi  
  
its just, I'm worried she doesn't love me back…but then why would  
  
she want me to ask her to marry me, if she didn't love me? Dammit  
  
Izzy you've confused yourself again. Wait I didn't confuse myself  
  
Mimi did… but she didn't say anything!"  
  
Mimi looked up at Izzy, "Izzy I have something to tell you".  
  
"Mimi, before another word is spoken lets go out into the sunlight"  
  
Once out on the dirt beaten path, Tai and Sora laying side by side on the  
  
grass looking at the clouds. Tai spots Izzy and so does Sora they slowy get  
  
up to greet there old friend.  
  
"Hey Izz, hows it going?" Tai says in the most cheerful of voices.  
  
  
  
"Hey Izzy!" Sora says not but a second later.  
  
"Uhhh…gggggg…. Hi guys!" Izzy says in the most unenthsic way.  
  
"Mimi, you'll never guess what just happened!" Sora bubbles over with  
  
excitement.  
  
Izzy looks up and gives Sora an annoyed look. "Sora can your "important  
  
news wait!"  
  
"Hey Izz, that's not…" Tai's voice trails off as Izzy gets down on one knee.  
  
Mimi's eyes grow big with excitement and nervousness, "are- are you ok  
  
Izzy"  
  
"yeah are you ok" Tai and Sora say in unison  
  
"Can't a guy purpose!" Izzy screamed extramly annoyed with the delay that  
  
it was taking him to do what he had planned to do in the first palce. Mimi  
  
began to blush and gasped.  
  
"Aww how cute!" Sora cooed. Tai just rolled his eyes and while mumbling  
  
"copy cat."  
  
"Mimi, from the moment I met you I knew you had class, and after I talked  
  
to you I knew we were destine to be together. Even through, we had some  
  
hard times we always worked things out. That night we spent in the park  
  
walking under the cherry blossom trees was the best night of my life  
  
because, at that very moment that we kissed…I knew I loved you. Mimi  
  
you're my one true love." He takes Mimi's hands in his. "Mimi my darling  
  
will you marry me?" Mimi's eyes well up with tears and she began to weep.  
  
"Yes! I've waited my whole life for you to say that." Mimi holds Izzy tightly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"IIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!"  
  
Mimi screamed at the top of her lungs. Izzy lay on the ground a poll of blood weeping  
  
from the his side. Tai had ran as fast as he could after the shooter only to find he had  
  
eluded him. Enraged by not being able to find the jerk that had shot one of his closest  
  
friends he beat the ground vigorously.  
  
Back where Izzy lay… Mimi laid her head in her hands and wept. "IZZZY!" Izzy  
  
was in so much pain he could only cry himself. Sora called an ambulance and while  
  
trying her best to comfort Mimi; she warped her sweater around Izzy's bloody stomach  
  
trying to give him some comfort. When Tai returned Izzy had been taken to the hospital.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tai, Sora, Mimi, Matt, Tk, and Kari sat anxiously waiting for the doctor. When the doctor  
  
finally emerged form the emergency room he had a grave look on his face giving Matt  
  
and Tai an ere feeling. While Sora and the others did there, best to calm Mimi down  
  
Matt and Tai went to speak with the doctor.  
  
"How is he" Tai asked fearing he already knew the answer.  
  
"I'm afraid the bullet is to far in for us to reach… he's alive but, he hasn't got much time  
  
left. He will pass away before the night is through. I'm sorry for your loss."  
  
"Oh… is he conches…?" Matt's voice trembled with fear knowing that his friend was  
  
going to die and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
"Yes, you have a few minutes with him. And once again I'm truly sorry for his loss."  
  
"Thank you." Tai said. The doctor turned and walked out of the room. Tai and Matt  
  
slowly returned to the anxious group. Mimi looked up at them, her eyes were blood shot  
  
from crying so much.  
  
"He's going to make it right?" She said while silent tears trickled down her face. Tai and  
  
Matt's faces both swelled with tears knowing the answer was hard enough, but breaking  
  
it to his fiancée` was even harder.  
  
"Well the thing is…" Tai's weak voice spoke and then broke.  
  
"Let me handle this Tai." Matt said trying to be strong. Tai nodded in replay.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"…Mimi…I am sorry but," That was enough Mimi broke into tears and fell to the floor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mimi still had tears streaming down her face as she entered the hospital room. She slowly  
  
walked to the bed and knelt down. Izzy looked up and immediately noticed Mimi.  
  
"My darling…I knew you wouldn't leave me you never could." Izzy was getting weaker  
  
by the moment.  
  
"I could never leave your side…."  
  
"I'm going to die aren't I?"  
  
"Y-yes…" She broke down again and laid her head on the hospital bed. "Before you go  
  
though…I want you to know something…" Izzy looks at her while rubbing her back  
  
sympathetically. "You know I love you…but what you don't know is…that I'm pregnant."  
  
Izzy drew her close and hugged her tight.  
  
"You're going to be a great mother." Izzy smiled.  
  
"You'll be a great father!" Mimi wailed louder.  
  
"Mimi…let Matt in.." Mimi could only nod. Mimi spoke in a soft sob. Matt rushed over.  
  
"What is it…is he gone…?"  
  
"N-no" Mimi whimpered. "He wants to talk to you."  
  
Matt slowly approached the hospital; bed and knelt down beside him.  
  
"Hey man how's it going?"  
  
"Matt I'm dyeing…."  
  
"I know…" tears welled up in his eyes again.  
  
"Matt I want you to take care of Mimi for me, she means the most to me, and when I'm  
  
gone…I know you'll be faithful to her." Izzy gasped for air. "Will you?"  
  
1 "Of course…"  
  
"Thank you." With that Izzy closed his eyes and didn't move. Matt broke into tears and  
  
slowly walked out.  
  
Two moths had passed since Izzy's death, Mimi had not quiet recuperated from  
  
the shock of his death and the horror of raising a child alone.  
  
Mimi sat chopping sushi rolls, thinking about Izzy. Suddenly she dropped the  
  
knife and fell to the floor. She screamed while she cried. "Izzy how could you leave  
  
me?…why?. I can't live without you! I wont leave with out you!" she stood up slowly  
  
quivering with fear… slowly she lifted the knife and was about to plunge it deep into her  
  
stomach when Matt came in.  
  
"Mimi!" He screamed. Her eyes widened and was about to stab herself when Matt  
  
grabbed her wrist and stopped her.  
  
"Let me go!" Mimi cried.  
  
"No Mimi! What the hell is wrong with you! Put the knife down!"  
  
"No let me die!"  
  
"No I wont let you!" Matt growled, he quickly grabbed the knife out of her hand and  
  
threw it across the ground. With tears streaming down her face Mimi went to pick up the  
  
knife. But before she touched it, Matt jerked her away and kicked the knife away. He  
  
then picked her screaming Mimi up and tossed her on the couch. He pinned her down so  
  
she couldn't get away.  
  
"Danmit Mimi what's your problem!" Matt shouted sternly. "I know that it's hard now  
  
that Izzy isn't around, but you can't end your life over it! You're to precious to leave!" Matt  
  
said in a more loving tone. Matt got off her and sat besides her, holding her hands.  
  
  
  
"We miss him so much Matt…Were going to have a hard life with out him!"  
  
Mimi buried her sobbing face in Matt's shoulders. He held her close and then pulled her  
  
away.  
  
"What do you mean 'we'?" Mimi put matts hand over her stomach and made a faint smile…  
  
"Were…going to miss him." Matt looked stunned.  
  
"Your…Your…Pregnant?" Mimi nodded and hid her face in Matt's chest again and sobbed.  
  
"It'll be ok.." Mimi didn't answer him she had fallen cried herself to sleep. Matt picked  
  
her up and placed her on the bed. "What am I going to do?" He thought as he looked at  
  
Mimi laying on the bed. 'poor girl' he thought.  
  
  
  
The next day Mimi woke up and found Matt in the kitchen.  
  
"Did you have a nice sleep?" He smiled as looked at Mimi.  
  
"Yes, thanks for asking…and Matt I want to thank you for what you did last night."  
  
"It was nothing, and Mimi the next time you get depressed like that I want you to call  
  
me." Mimi hugged him and smiled.  
  
"Thanks." Changing the subject she asked "Matt will you be a… surrogate father to the  
  
baby?" Matt's eyes widened at the thought.  
  
"Yeah, if really want me to."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Okay." He smiled.  
  
"What do you think the baby will be? A boy? Or a girl?"  
  
"I don't know, it maybe a smart boy like his Izzy or a beautiful sincere angel like her  
  
mother."  
  
Mimi smiled.  
  
Months went by and as Mimi's mid drift grew so did her desire to be with Matt,  
  
as was his desire to b with her. Finally, after a long anxious wait Mimi was in the end of  
  
her third trimester and would be giving birth any day now.  
  
"Hon…go sit down You shouldn't be standing." Matt said in a concerned voice.  
  
"Oh I'm fine,…." She said calmly. "Well maybe not!" Mimi said nervously.  
  
"What's wrong?" Matt rushed over and looked at her with much concern in his eyes. She  
  
looked up at him a nervous smile on her face.  
  
"Its time."  
  
"Time for…?" Matt was clearly confused.  
  
"Matt the baby's coming." Mimi said softly.  
  
"What now!? Are you sure" Matt scrambled around the grabbing a prepared suitcase and  
  
car keys. Matt hoped into the car and drove off when he realized Mimi wasn't in the car.  
  
He quickly drove back to get her, she was standing in the driveway with an annoyed look  
  
on her face.  
  
"I am so sorry!" Matt said widely.  
  
"Its ok…Now drive…."  
  
  
  
Five hours of labor had finally come to an end. Mimi was in the delivery room  
  
and was about a push and a half away to having a new baby.  
  
"That's it Ms. Takewa… one more push!" The lively doctor instructed at the end of the  
  
bed. Mimi sat up and pushed as hard as she could, and within seconds, the baby was out.  
  
"Congratulations. Mimi you have a lovely baby girl." The doctor announced. The doctor  
  
handed the nurse the baby so she could bath her and run a few tests. Mimi laid back on  
  
the bed trying to relax. Matt leaned over and kissed Mimi's forehead.  
  
"Izzy would be proud." Matt winked at her. She replied with a smile.  
  
"Thanks" The nurse walked over cradling the baby in her arms, and gently placed the  
  
delicate bundle into Mimi's arms. Matt smiled at her.  
  
"So what are you going to name her?" Mimi's eyes glistened she had picked out the most  
  
perfect name for her.  
  
"Madison Antoinette Takewa." Matt smiled.  
  
"That's beautiful!" He glanced up for moment and saw a faint outline of Izzy's body  
  
smiling at him.  
  
"Thanks Matt!" The ghostly type figure said while smiling at Mimi and his daughter.  
  
"Marry her Matt." Izzy said while fading away. Matt smiled and nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~A/N: What did you think sappy huh? I'll have some Takari's, Taioras, Mimota's up soon as well as chapter one of crimson tears a story that has all three of these ad more in it…its good really good (. Or at least my friends think so (  
  
Untill next time~  
  
~*~Hikari~Chan~*~ 


End file.
